<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beneath the lanterns' light by FiveInBinaryOr101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824041">Beneath the lanterns' light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveInBinaryOr101/pseuds/FiveInBinaryOr101'>FiveInBinaryOr101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks in Love, Dream Smp, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, but not really, for the sake of comfort, we are ignoring canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveInBinaryOr101/pseuds/FiveInBinaryOr101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the light of recent events, Fundy comes to conclusion that Dream must be cheating on him. Unable to deal with it himself, he goes for help to Philza.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beneath the lanterns' light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you begin reading the fic, please read this!</p><p>I DO NOT SHIP PEOPLE IN THIS FIC OUTSIDE OF THE DREAM SMP/THE LORE/ THE CHARACTERS. </p><p>With that out of the way, hope you enjoy reading :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fundy is really a lonely person, isn’t he? His mother either left or is actually stashed in a bucket, lost somewhere. If she’s a shapeshifter then the second one could mean that she's actually dead and her ashes are stored somewhere by Wilbur and he lost them. Fundy’s dad is fucking dead. During his life he was neglectful, didn’t care about his son that much, excluding the times where he had an opportunity to baby him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo and Tommy always got the spotlight, Fundy was just in the background, trying to get attention. The only person who gave him it was the traitor Eret, who engaged with him into prank war and Niki, who wanted to run with him for the presidency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they lost, they all lost to Schlatt. His dad didn’t even look behind on his son as he ran. Fundy was pretty much stuck. He was alone once again among the enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he asked Dream out and excluding the two people mentioned above that was finally someone who liked him, loved him. Fundy soaked it all up in need for love and Dream decided to humour him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Fundy betrayed Manburg, his dad literally said he despised his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy has always been the background character to the point that his dad didn’t even consider giving him an important role at any point. Not when L’Manburg started, not when it fell and certainly not when it reformed. Then his father goaded his grandfather into murdering him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his dad tries to suddenly get along with his son and finally all the issues come out. And can you see Fundy struggling, looking for anyone who’d take care of him? Can you see Fundy looking for a shred of love? Dream wasn’t there, he was busy spending time with </span>
  <em>
    <span>King George, </span>
  </em>
  <span>crowning him, being his valiant knight, who’d protect him. Dream was never truly there unless it was a battle or a date. Until Eret tried to adopt him and Philza took him under his wings, Fundy was once again alone, despite thinking his lover would be there for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the last straw imagine. The last think that made Fundy finally question how good he is with his fiance. It wasn’t certainly a big thing. Small acts that finally make you question things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream said he’d give the flowers to </span>
  <em>
    <span>George</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Only after a confused question, he corrected it to Fundy. Fundy laughed it off after a kiss, but he couldn’t help but overhear with his fox hearing Dream whispering to Puffy about more flowers, but not for Fundy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And… it wasn’t hard to connect the dots. Especially when Dream went and built the walls just for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gogy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Did- Did Fundy even have a nickname? When was the last time Dream talked in that lovely, sweet voice to him? When was their last hug, kiss, date before today? Did- Did Dream really just… spend time with Fundy just to humour him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream did nothing to help Fundy after Puffy built an orphanage in an awful jab at his lost parents, at his loneliness. Dream did nothing to help Fundy in any way after the explosion. Dream was not there to reassure him about Wilbur, was not there to cuddle, help, offer advice. </span>
</p><p><span>Dream was busy helping George with his new kingship, which he stole from Eret, whom he knew was his fiance’s true friend. Dream was busy stealing obsidian, he spent the whole day mining down in an attempt to save his dignity. Dream was busy causing another war over </span><em><span>George’s</span></em> <em><span>twink hut. </span></em></p><p>
  <span>Their wedding is coming up and really, Dream chose George over his fiance in every way.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy felt betrayed, at loss, but also kind off… stumped. He really didn’t know what to do and it wasn’t like he had a dad he could ask for help, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had Philza! He just moved in with him a moment ago!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a reignited hope, Fundy rushed to his grandpa with a hopeful grin on his face. He found him in their house, going through the chests looking for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouts Phil’s name and hugs him as the latter turns. Philza asks in typical Philza fashion ‘What’s up, mate?’ And Fundy spills immediately full of emotion and gesticulates animatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza is a good listener, nodding and humming at times to make sure his grandson knows he’s listening and Fundy feels good with that. He tells everything, every insecure thought and worry. And when he’s done, sitting exhausted in front of Philza, while he pats his head with one hand and rubs his beard thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you tried talking to Dream about it? Communication is the key in relationships,” he looks down at his son and asks carefully and knows he hit the nail. Fundy’s ears fall down and tail starts to move, everything about him shouting anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, he relaxes with Phil, while making cookies to give Dream.  After he sent a message to Dream saying they need to talk tomorrow. He forgets about everything. Just their little house, cookies and grandfather and grandson interaction. The smell of dough, baking cookies, the warmth of the fire. The gentle touch of Philza, when showing him how to knead the dough or when hugging him. The sound of laughter when they in typical movie fashion started throwing flour at each other, after Fundy pointed out the only thing Phil needs to look as old as he is is white hair. Just family being a family away from the danger of war, dispute and anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy fell asleep without the anxiety of the talk, somehow sure that it’s going to be okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking up, Fundy felt peace. Putting on freshly washed and ironed clothes, Fundy felt peace. Packing cookies, saying bye to Philza and leaving the house Fundy felt peace. Fundy went through the day in peace, only slightly thinking about the nicely packed box of cookies in his inventory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when the evening came and they gathered under the lanters, Fundy vaguely being able to smell George from a distance, Fundy started feeling a tad anxious. Seeing Dream come as if George wasn’t standing, waiting before a building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy took a deep breath and smiled and was pleased to notice that Dream did relax and even if he didn’t take his mask off, his demanour seemed to have changed to a more peaceful one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, they talk. They talk, Fundy tells Dream of his worries, Dream feels guilty at leaving Fundy in the dark. Dream confesses that he loves both Fundy and George, that he can’t simply choose one. He’s known George for years, they’ve been there for each other as both friends and later lovers, but he loves Fundy too, his adorable laugh, his dorky flirting. He loves them both, he can’t simply choose one over another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t choose. We can simply. Be. You can have both George and me, right? You have two hands, not one!,” Fundy finishes with a grin and grabs Dream's hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stares dumbly at Fundy, not having considered that an option, having completely forgotten that polyamorous relationships are an option. And stares even more dumbfounded, when George appears and with a lopsided smile takes his other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Dream, for once the furry is right,” he teases the others with that sly look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Dream, in his typical emotional fashion, cries. He cries with a smile on his face, bringing the hands to mask in an attempt to wipe away tears, but the clink of the mask is met instead. Then they laugh in the sweet way you do when you’re with someone you love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Fundy feels his heart grow bigger, warmer with realisation that maybe he doesn’t have parents. Maybe he’s often left forgotten and alone. But his family grows bigger each day. And everything is okay.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, while i enjoyed writing this and the tears of people which came with it i do not ship any of these people outside of the dream smp timeline. </p><p>I just took a look at the people crying over Dream cheating on Fundy, the whole mcytblr decided to ignore canon, so...<br/>This was at first posted on my tumblr (@kindapurple101), but since it's not a ficlet anymore, but a fic, I decided to post it here.</p><p>If you enjoyed reading this, check out my tumblr where i post ficlets, ideas and  or just read my other works<br/>Thank you for reading :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>